


Sad Together

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Draco Malfoy, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Widow Draco Malfoy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: https://youtu.be/kxVUee4WsoA
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy
Kudos: 20





	Sad Together

He opened his eyes slowly, hoping maybe he could fall back asleep, but no, he was awake now. He sat up and arched his back until he heard the familiar creaking like a rusty hinge being moved. “Good morning,” he said aloud to no one in particular, but the sidelong glance he gave the left side of the bed for just a moment suggested that he meant to say it to someone. He sighed, willing his body to stand up.

“Mommy!”

“Fuck!” he muttered under his breathe. He hurried to his son’s room with his head down, avoiding the judgmental stares of the portraits in the hall.

“Mommy!”

Draco inched the door open and peaked inside.

“No, Scorp, it’s just me.”

“When’s Mommy coming back?”

Draco clenched his fists at his sides. Never. She’s never coming back. He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to soothe himself, to think of an answer.

He opened the door fully and in with the light of the hall streaming in, he could see that Scorpius had been crying. Draco’s heart ached. He hurried to the bed and scooped his son up in his arms. Scorpius started to cry again and now Draco couldn’t contain his own tears. He sobbed. He let himself heave ugly cries and sniffles and wipe his nose on his sleeve. Maybe Scorpius didn’t need him to be strong, maybe he needed them to be sad together.

“She’s...she’s not coming...coming back? Is she?” Scorpius asked between cries.

Draco was sure Scorp already knew but he couldn’t answer. He couldn’t put it into words and make it real.

She’s gone.

Draco held his son tighter.

For now all he could do for him was be sad together.

Scorpius squeezed his dad tighter and buried his face in his shirt.

We can be sad together, and that can be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> for once I didn’t write Dramione and just look at the mess I’ve made  
> I’m sorry


End file.
